A Caramel Kiss
by Julifer Wynter
Summary: One little cube made of caramel will change the lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha forever. SasuNaru Love story.


**I published this story a few weeks ago,but there were many errors so I took it down. But now it [should be] error free!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

><p>~ The Love Story! 3 ~<p>

"Hey!Stop it!" Naruto yells.

"What's the matter gay-freak?You gonna go cry to your mommy?Oh right,you don't have one!" Says one of the three boys who are teasing Naruto.

Naruto clenches his fist,and starts to walk away.

_"As much as I want to beat the crap out of these boys,I can't...I'm not strong enough!" _Naruto thinks to himself.

One of the boys stop him from leaving."Where do you think you're going?" He says as he pushes Naruto to the ground.

"Just leave me alone. You've been teasing me and beating me up for months,so why don't you just leave me alone already?" Naruto yells angrily.

"Oh boo-hoo,poor you." One of the boys say sarcastically.

"You're a freak,you deserve this." One of them says harshly.

"Yea.I mean how stupid are you? Did you think someone would actually want to be friends with someone like you? You're a freak,and no one will ever love you." The boy says.

Naruto feels his eyes start to water.

_"No,I can't cry. They'll just tease and beat me up more if I do." _Naruto thinks to himself as he holds the tears in,while dying on the inside. Naruto stands up and pushes through the boys who are teasing him,and runs off to his apartment.

"You better run,freak!" Yells one of the boys as Naruto runs away. Naruto runs up the steps to his apartment, grabs his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the walks into his apartment,slams the door,and pushes his back to the door,slowly sliding down while crying.

"Why me?Why do they always pick on me?For the past 3 months,every single day they has teased me,or beaten me up,or both!" Naruto says to himself as he wipes his eyes and stands up.

_"Crying isn't going to help anything." _He thinks to himself. He walks to his bedroom and goes over to his dresser drawer. He takes out a black tee-shirt and baggy orange pants and changes into them and puts the clothes he was wearing into the laundry basket. Naruto walks over to his bed,pulls the blanket down,lays in the bed and pulls the blanket over him and after a few minutes,he drifts off into sleep,only to have nightmares about what those boys have said and done to him.

~ Time Skip!The Morning ~

Naruto gets woken up from his nightmares by the sound of his alarm going "Beep!Beep!Beep!". He sits up and hits the "off" button on his alarm clock and throws the blanket off of him and stands up. He hears his stomach grumble,so he walks into the opens up his refrigerator,and sees nothing but a head of cabbage and a bottle of water.

"Well this is just great..." Naruto says to himself.

He looks in the cabinet and sees nothing but a box of stale cereal and some maple syrup.

"Seriously?Come on,I don't have anything to eat?" He says to himself. He sighs.

"I guess I'm going to have to go grocery shopping...I just hope I don't run into those bullies." He think to himself as he walks into his bedroom and goes over to his closet and takes out a white-tee shirt and a orange hoodie.

Naruto walks over to the dresser,opens up the drawer and grabs a pair of black skinny jeans. He puts the clothes he was holding on and puts the clothes he was wearing into the laundry basket. Naruto grabs a pair of socks and his black sneakers and puts them on.

He walks over to his night stand and takes his keys and wallet out of the nightstand drawer and puts them in his pants pocket. Naruto takes a deep breath,fearing what will happen if the bullies see him,but knows that he still has to go.

Naruto walks outside of his apartment,takes his keys out of his pocket,locks the door and puts the keys back into his pocket. He walks down the stairs and heads to the grocery store. He makes it to the grocery store without being seen by the bullies. At the store,he buys 10 bowls of instant ramen,1 box of instant rice,1 gallon of milk,some vegetables,strawberries,butter,a box of pancake mix,a bag of mini caramel squares,and a dozen eggs.

Naruto pays for the food and leaves the store,carrying 3 [paper] bags. He makes it half way home,when the bullies see him.

"Hey,freak!" One of the boys yells at Naruto.

"Please just leave me alone." Naruto says as continues walking,but at a faster pace.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of the bullies say as he stands in front of Naruto,keeping him from walking any farther.

"Did you think we wouldn't see you in that ugly orange hoodie?It draws attention to you,dumb-ass." Another one of the bullies say and he pushes Naruto.

Naruto drops all of his bags,along with falling to the ground. Sasuke sees what is happening,and decides to go help Naruto. No one knows,but Sasuke is gay,and Naruto is his crush.

"Or what?You'll use your emo powers on us?" The bully says. Sasuke clenches his fist and punches the guy in the face.

"You're going to get your ass kicked,emo boy." Another one of the bullies say."You think so?'Cause I'm pretty sure that I can take all three of you down." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"That's it,you're going down." The bully says as he come towards Sasuke. Sasuke kicks the guy that comes towards him in the junk. The guy screams in pain and grabs his junk.

"I-I think we should go now." Nervously says one of the guys.

"Yea." Says the bully.

The bullies walk away.

"Are you okay,Naruto?" Sasuke says as he hold out a hand to help him up.

"Yea." Naruto says as he grabs Sasuke's hand. Sasuke pulls Naruto up onto his feet and they let go of each others hands.

"Thanks for helping me." Naruto says as he picks up two of his grocery bags.

"It was nothing." Sasuke says as he pick up one of Naruto's grocery bags.

"Want me to help you bring your groceries home?" Sasuke asks.

"You don't have to do that..." Naruto says.

"It's okay,I don't mind.I don't really have anything better to do,anyways." Sasuke says.

"Well...okay." Naruto says.

Naruto and Sasuke start walking to Naruto's apartment.

"So why were those guys beating you up?" Sasuke asks.

"They were beating me up...Because I'm gay." Naruto says,with a bit of hesitation. After all,Naruto didn't want his crush to think he was a freak.

Sasuke blushes a very light pink,now knowing that his crush was also gay. Luckily for Sasuke,Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke's blush.

"I didn't know you were gay...Why didn't you tell me?I mean I am your best friend..." Sasuke says.

"Well...Honestly,I was afraid that you would think a was a freak or something..." Naruto says with a sad tone of voice.

"Why would you think that?" Sasuke asks.

"...I told Sakura that I was gay,and I told her to keep it a secret,and she called me a freak,said no one will ever want to be my friend and then she told a bunch of people..." Naruto says with a sad tone of voice.

Sasuke stops walking. Naruto notices and also stops walking. Sasukke walks up to Naruto and hugs him tightly.

"You are **not** a freak. Someone **does** want to be your friend,and that's me. I will make sure no one **ever** calls you a freak again,because if they do,I will beat the shit out of them,and I am going to make sure every one knows that." Sasuke says. Naruto slightly blushes since he is being hugged tightly hugged by his crush.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke stops hugging Naruto."We should probably get these groceries to your house..." Sasuke says.

"Yea..." Naruto says. Sasuke and Naruto start walking again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"Yea?" Sasuke asks.

"You really don't think I'm a freak?" Naruto asks.

"I don't think you're a freak,I promise." Sasuke says.

Naruto smiles. Naruto and Sasuke reach the steps to Naruto's apartment. They walk up the stairs. Once they get to Naruto's apartment door,Naruto tries to get his keys out of his pocket,but almost drops the bags.

"Here,let me help you." Sasuke says as he grabs one of the bags that Naruto is holding.

"Thanks." Naruto says as he gets his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

Naruto and Sasuke walk in.

"You can just sit those in the kitchen." Naruto says as he walks to the kitchen and starts to put the groceries away.

"Okay." Sasuke says as he walks into the kitchen and sits the bags on the cabinet."Can I help you put your groceries away?" Sasuke asks.

"No thanks,I'm almost done." Naruto says as he puts a few more things away.

"All done!" Naruto says.

Sasuke looks at the cabinet and sees that the eggs,butter,box of pancake mix,strawberries and caramel are still out.

"Um,looks like you forgot a few things..." Sasuke says as he points at the food sitting on the cabinet.

"Nope,I'm leaving them out 'cause I'm going to make pancakes! You can stay and have some with me,if you want." Naruto says.

"Sure." Sasuke says.

"Great!" Naruto says as he gets a large bowl,measuring cup and a large spoon [For mixing].

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sasuke asks.

"You can get a large pan,put in on the stove and turn the stove on." Naruto says as he measures the pancake mix and pours it into the bowl.

"Where are the pans?" Sasuke asks.

"Bottom cabinet to the left of the stove." Naruto says as he cracks two eggs and put them in the bowl.

Sasuke finds the cabinet and opens it. He grabs the largest pan he sees and puts in on the turns on the stove. He turns the burner that the pan is on while closing the cabinet with his foot.

"Done." Sasuke says.

"Okay,thanks." Naruto says as me measures the butter and puts it in the bowl.

"Um,Naruto...This might be a bit awkward...but there is something I need to tell you..." Sasuke says.

"Okay,what is it?" Naruto asks.

"Well...I'm gay." Sasuke says.

Naruto slightly blushes,luckily his back is facing Sasuke.

"Why would you telling me that be awkward?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know...I just thought it might be..." Sasuke says.

"Oh..." Naruto says as he grabs the spoon and mixes the pancake batter."So...do you like anyone?" Sasuke asks.

"Maybe..." Naruto says as grabs the bowl and walks over the the stove.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asks.

"It's a secret." Naruto says as he pours some pancake batter into the pan.

"Can I at least have a hint?" Sasuke asks.

"Um...I don't know." Naruto says as he sits the bowl of pancake batter on the cabinet next to the stove. Naruto walks over to the drawer and take a spatula out and walks back over to the stove.

"Please?" Sasuke asks.

"Fine...He's pale,muscular,sweet,and has dark hair." Naruto says as he walks over to a cabinet. He takes out a large plate and walks back over to the stove,sitting it on the cabinet next to the stove. Sasuke thinks about who it could be for a moment,while Naruto flips the pancakes that are in the pan.

"Is it...Sai?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope. ." Naruto says as he flips the pancakes. Sasuke thinks again while Naruto puts the pancakes from the pan on the plate.

"Is it...Gaara?" Sasuke asks.

"No." Naruto says as he pours the last of the pancake batter into the pan. Sasuke thinks some more while Naruto flips the pancakes.

"Is it...Neji?" Sasuke asks.

"Nope,not him either." Naruto says as he flips the pancakes. Sasuke trys to think of anyone else that matches that description,and then he thought...

_"Does he like me?" _ Sasuke asks himself.

Naruto puts the pancakes that were in the pan on the large plate. "Well...Then who do you like?" Sasuke asks,hoping that he will answer,and say that it is him."

I already told you,I'm not going to tell you." Naruto says as he turns the stove off.

"The pancakes are done." Naruto says as he grabs the maple syrup from the cabnit. Naruto grabs two regular sized plates and hands one of them to Sasuke and keeps holding the other one for him. Naruto puts 3 pancakes on his plate,Then puts maple syrup on in and take a few Caramel cubes and puts it on the side of his plate. Sasuke takes 4 pancakes and puts butter and strawberries on them. Naruto grabs 2 forks and hands one to Sasuke and keeps the other one for himself. They both walk over to Naruto's small dinning table. They sit down at the table.

"You like caramel with your pancakes?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto nods his head as he puts a cube of caramel in his mouth,half of it sticking out of his mouth. This gives Sasuke an idea of how he can find out whether or not if Naruto likes him. Sasuke leans over the table and bites the half of a cube of caramel that is sticking out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes go wide and he blushes,but they both just eat the caramel that is in there mouths. They soon finish the caramel,and there lips are only an inch apart. Sasuke and Naruto both lean in and kiss each other.

"Am I the one that you like?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes." Naruto says. Sasuke smirks.

"I thought so." Sasuke says.

"You know that I love you,right?" Sasuke asks. "Yes. You know that I love you,right?" Naruto asks.

"Yep." Sasuke says.

Naruto puts another cube of caramel in his mouth,and they both share one more _caramel kiss._

**The end!~**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story! :)<strong>

**-JuliferWynter**


End file.
